Le renard et le chat
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Noel est une fête apprécier par tous. Surtout que le cadeau offert est un petit renard. C'est un remake de la belle et le clochard. UA un peu OCC. Attention lemon SASUNARU


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Ne m'appartient pas ils sont au très célèbre Masashi kishimoto**

**Rating: M ( dont lemon sasunaru )**

**Couple: Sasunaru ( évidemment ); Gaalee**

**Genre: Romance avec une touche d'humour**

**Note de l'auteur: **Cet fic est un petit remake de la belle et le clochard j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez pleins de rewiews pour me donner du courage pour écrire des fics. Ne vous inquiétez je n'arrête pas de si tôt Pirate of magic j'aime trop cette histoire pour cela. J'ai mis mon coeur pour les faire ces fics. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

_**Le renard et le chat**_

Dans une petite ville, la neige tombait pour un soir de Noel. Il existait dans cette cité des humains moitiés animaux ces personnes étaient nés avec des gènes d'animaux, cela aller du plus connu des animaux jusqu'aux plus rares certaisn vont dans un orphelinat dut à la perte de leurs parents biologiques, ces personnes sont donnés à des humains après avoir bien poser certaines conditions pour les élever étant une race très protéger, ensuite ils y en avaient dans les rues on les emmène à la fourrière pour ensuite les emmener à l'orphelinat. Le sexe ne compte pas pour cette race, chacun est libre d'aimer qui ils veulent et même de féconder en ayant remplis certaines conditions adéquates.

Dans une maison richement décoré, un couple fêtait dignement Noel en ouvrant leurs cadeaux. La jeune femme était brune aux yeux vert-bleu, elle se prénommé Darling, son mari était un homme brun au yeux bleu-gris du nom de Jim. La jeune femme ouvrit son dernier cadeau qui lui semblait remuer.

- Jim chéri tu sais j'aimerai bien en avoir un avec une petite clochette autour du cou, dit la femme en ouvrant son cadeau en voyant un petit renard dans une petite boîte, elle s'extasia en le prenant dans ses bras un pouf retentit laissant apparaître à la place du renard un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus océans avec trois petits traits sur chaque joues, des petites oreilles de renard et une queue avec accroché à son cou une petite clochette. Le petit garçon portait également un magnifique kimono en soie blanc avec une ceinture rouge qui est aussi en soie.

- Il a une clochette, répondit son mari

- Il est trop mignon, je sais! Je vais l'appeler Naruto, sourit sa femme heureuse d'avoir eut un petit renard

Après quelques minutes, les deux adultes emmena Naruto en forme renard dans sa chambre à coucher que Jim avait préparé pour lui

- Et voilà il sera installé comme une personne importante, sourit Jim en sortant de la chambre mais suivit de Naruto

-Jim chéri, dit sa femme en voyant son petit renard en bas des escaliers, tu crois pas que pour sa première nuit il ne pourrait pas...

- Non! Non! Chéri si nous voulons qu'il nous obéisse il faudra mettre en place des règles dès le début, la coupa son mari en ramenant Naruto dans sa chambre, en sortant il mit une chaise devant la porte empêchant le petit blond de sortir

Ce dernier sortit de son lit allant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir mais percuta de plein fouet la porte qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, même après avoir essayer plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se mit à pleurer entraînant une légère colère de Jim qui descendit et ordonna au Kitsune d'aller dans son lit, il allait en courant ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de son maître

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la porte retenue par une chaise bougea légèrement laissant apparaître la tête d'un petit renard orange continuant à pousser pour se libérer de l'entrebaillement de la porte. Puis il courut dès qu'il fut libéré vers les escaliers et y grimpa avec quelques difficultés retombant plusieurs fois. Après avoir laisser des poils, Naruto atteint enfin la chambre de ses maîtres et couina pour attirer l'attention et cela marcha car après ses efforts le petit renard s'endormi dans le lit de ses maîtres.

Quelques mois plus tard, Naruto avait beaucoup grandit pour les gens de son espèce, il aurait environ 12 ans alors que pour les humains il n'a seulement que 6 mois ( Pour expliquer il est plus vieux qu'il en a l'air ). Malheureusement, le blond ne parle pas la langue de ses maîtres. Au cours de ces mois, Il avait fais la connaissance de deux personnes comme lui dans le quartier l'un d'eux s'appeler Gaara, ce dernier était un raton laveur roux avec des yeux turquoises, il est très protecteur envers Naruto trouvant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un ange encore pur ne connaissant pas les misères de la vie alors que l'autre se nommé Lee, il sort avec Gaara depuis très longtemps.

Des légendes racontent que chaque personnes possédant des gènes animaux avaient une âme sœur et qu'on ne pouvait plus jamais s'en séparer, se fut le cas entre Gaara et Lee qui est une panthère très dynamique. Naruto lui aimerait bien la rencontrer cette fameuse âme sœur espérant qu'elle soit belle et généreuse.

Aujourd'hui, ses maîtres lui avaient offert une belle clochette avec un ruban rouge possédant son nom et son adresse écrit dessus qui attachèrent autour de son cou. Dès que ses maître l'eurent mis, Naruto courut sous forme mi humaine pour faire voir à Gaara sa nouvelle clochette. Le blond chercha le roux dans le jardin mais rien alors il décida de prendre la forme d'un renard et continua ses recherches. Après une recherche laborieuse il le trouva.

- Salut Gaara sa va je te cherchais, sourit le petit renard

- Salut Naru! oui je vais bien, pourquoi tu me cherchais? demanda le raton laveur

- Tu ne trouves rien de nouveau? s'extasia le blond

- Non je ne vois pas, répondit Gaara

- T'es pas drôle quand Lee a un nouveau truc tu le remarques et moi non, bouda Naruto en gonflant ses joues

- Naru désolé mais je ne vois pas ce qui a changé, dit le roux gêné

- Allons voir Lee je suis sur que lui il le verra, fit le blond vexé

Après être partit, ils trouvèrent vite Lee

- Salut Naru, salut gaa-chan, s'exclama la panthère noir

- Salut Lee, saluèrent les deux autres

- Oh Naru! Tu n'aurais pas une nouvelle clochette par hasard? demanda Lee

- Ah Lee je savais que toi tu le verrais. Oui c'est cela il y a même mon nom dessus. Jim et Darling m'ont acheté une toute neuve pour mes 6 mois, s'exclama Naruto

- Désolé Naru de ne pas avoir remarquer cela mais tu sais tu portes tout le temps une clochette, d'ailleurs pourquoi? demanda Gaara

- Parce que j'aime bien c'est mieux que un collier je trouve et c'est le premier cadeau que ma nouvelle famille m'avait offert donc c'est pour cela que j'adore beaucoup les clochettes et j'espère que grâce à elle je trouverai mon âme sœur, répondit Naruto avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon avec des oreilles de chats se prélaçait au soleil près d'une gare, il commença à se réveiller allant sous une petite fuite d'eau qui le réveilla d'un coup.

- Bon sang sa fait du bien. Bon allons chercher à manger, dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs relevant en cul de canard ( désolé j'ai toujours adoré cette expression ) deux mèches encadrées son visage d'une pâleur exquis et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, l'individu ne possédait rien autour du cou pour montrer que cet homme est libre de maître.

Il se baladait dans les rues de la ville et tomba sur un orphelinat de personne comme lui et tomba sur trois petits enfants chats comme lui mais aucun d'eux n'était son âme sœur et encore heureux il n'était pas pédophile malgré qu'il a seulement 13 ans sa transformation en chat était plus grande que la moyenne donnant surtout l'impression d'être une panthère mais après avoir couché avec une il s'en ait rendu compte, à quoi ressembler une panthère et était content de ne pas être un tel animal. Le garçon se balada dans la rue sous sa forme animal pour arriver chez Ichiraku auquel il reçut du lait pour son plus grand bonheur. Après ce festin, il décida de se promener dans les rues et vit une voiture de la fourrière. Un homme accrochait une affiche marquant que tout animaux-humain n'ayant aucune marque d'identité au cou se verra emmener à la fourrière. Dans le camion, le brun vit deux de ses amis Sakura une petite chatte rose et Shikamaru un paresseux et il avouait que cela lui allait bien.

- Tiens! Ne serai-ce pas ce bon vieux Sasuke, s'exclama Sakura

- Galère, rétorqua Shikamaru

- On reparlera des formalités plus tard, je dois vous faire sortir d'ici et au plus vite. Ils veulent absolument nous supprimer la liberté mais le truc bien c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de nous tuer grâce à notre protection du gouvernement mais ils peuvent facilement nous emmener dans un orphelinat, expliqua le brun en enlevant le loquer sous forme animal et fit sortir ses amis

Il distrayait le garde qui avait remarqué la tentative de sauvetage mais le brun rapide réussit à semer son poursuivant. Il fut étonné d'arriver dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Soudain, en marchant, il entendit une clochette et il décida de suivre ce son clair et appaisant

Gaara et Lee inquiet de ne pas voir leur renard préférer d'un accord commun décidèrent d'aller voir le problème. Après une petite fouille, ils le trouvèrent sous forme animal avec sa fidèle clochette autour du cou. Lee remarqua la tête dépité de Naruto

- Naru que t'arrive-t-il? Est ce que Jim et Darling t-on fait du mal? demanda la panthère

- Ce n'est rien c'est plutôt moi qui ai fais des bêtises, répondit le blond

- Explique nous, insista Gaara

- Pas ici alors allons derrière le jardin, dit Naruto en direction de l'endroit et commença son récit sous forme mi humaine ainsi que ces ami, voilà cela à commencer avant hier quand Jim est revenu à la maison on faisait souvent la course mais lorsque je suis arrivé le premier il n'a même pas fait attention est quand je suis rentré par mon entrée, je l'ai entendu dire à Darling que sa seule préoccupation était de promener CE renard

- CE renard? répéta Lee, n'y a-t-il pas autre chose pour nous éclairer

- Oui, par exemple, moi et Darling on avait l'habitude d'aller au parc à 15 heures mais hier je suis allé la voir pour la promenade mais elle a refusé et continua son tricot alors je lui ai pris et elle m'a donné une fessée. Il lui arriva de n'être pas d'accord mais elle n'a jamais osé me frapper avant, expliqua Naruto sous le sourire de ses deux amis

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais tes maîtres attendent un heureux événement, sourit Gaara

- Hein? répondit le blond perdu

- Il veut dire un bébé Naru, compléta Lee voyant la tête de son ami renard

- Oh! Qu'est ce qu'un bébé? demanda le blond

Un peu avant, Sasuke suivait le bruit de la clochette pour arriver à un jardin et il vit la plus belle des créatures mi humaines mi animaux un joli petit blond avec des oreilles de renard toute mignonne il devait environ avoir 11-12 ans avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan en été avec une petite clochette autour du cou qui semblait être son identité. Ils avaient deux autres personnes avec cette beauté un roux et un brun, ce dernier, Sasuke reconnut comme étant une panthère.

- Oh! Qu'est ce qu'un bébé? demanda le blond

Tiens une lampe s'alluma dans la tête du brun et intervint dans la conversation

- C'est des petits monstres qui nous tire les poils, nous casse les oreilles, expliqua Sasuke en s'asseyant devant le blond qui comme il avait pensé était vraiment mignon son cœur battit très fort dans sa poitrine c'était la première fois que sa lui arrive, ce petit renard lui faisait beaucoup d'effet peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé son âme sœur?

Du côté du blond, les sentiments que lui prodiguaient ce nouvel arrivant était à la fois plaisant et étrange, il ignora ce que cela voulait dire peut-être qu'il devrait demander plus tard à ses amis. En parlant d'eux, Gaara s'énerva contre le brun que Naruto se dit qu'il devait être soyeux au toucher, ses lèvres doivent avoir un gout sucré et sa peau pâle était-elle froide ou chaleureuse difficile à dire

- Alors puis-je avoir le nom du petit renard? demanda le brun

- Je m'appelle Naruto, sourit le blond heureux d'entendre la voix de l'inconnu qui lui fit battre son cœur, et vous?

- Oh ne me tutoie pas petit renard mon nom est Sasuke, répondit le chat en souriant devant les rougeurs de ce petit être mignon. Oui maintenant il était certain c'était son âme sœur aucun de ses anciens partenaires n'avaient réveillé de tel penser envers lui à part ce petit blond.

- D'accord mais pourquoi tu disais sa? demanda Naruto la tête sur le côté le rendant encore plus innocent et mignon aux yeux du brun

- Tu vois petit renard lorsqu'il a un bébé qui arrive tout change. Imagine, le joli repas que tu as tous les soirs et bien oublie tu mangeras les restes du bébé et ton tapis bien douillé près du feu cela aussi abandonne tu finis à la niche, tu ne peux plus rien faire car les parents vont penser que dès que tu te grattes dans ta version animal ils te foutent dehors à cause de puces imaginaires, répondit Sasuke

- Naruto n'écoute pas les bêtises d'un ignorant, s'énerva Gaara

- Faits comme tu veux caïd mais n'oublie pas petit renard quand le bébé emménage nous on déménage, sourit le brun avant de partir

- Grrr! Ce rustre, s'écria le roux

- C'est vrai cela Gaara? demanda Naruto

- Bien sur que non Jim et Darling ne sont pas comme sa, répondit le raton laveur

- Hum... Au faite Gaara je voulais savoir comment tu as su que Lee c'était ton âme sœur? dit le blond

- Oh non! Naru je te vois venir si ce voyou est ton âme sœur je ferai tout pour que tu ne le revois pas, s'écria Gaara

- Mais je ne sais pas c'est pour cela que je demande et si c'était réellement mon âme sœur tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le revoir, s'énerva Naruto en rentrant chez lui en forme de renard

Six mois plus tard, Naruto entendit des pleurs d'une personne étrangère, il avait à présent 16 ans selon l'âge de sa race. Il n'avait plus revu Sasuke et en lui cela lui manquer beaucoup comme un immense vide. Gaara lui avait bien confirmé que c'était les mêmes symptômes qu'il a eu avec Lee mais le roux ne s'énerva pas contre Naruto car il sait lui même que cela ne se contrôle pas. Le blond curieux décida de monter les marches d'escalier en forme animal et croisa Jim avec une bassine en sifflotant et s'interrogea sur c'était un quoi un bébé et continua de grimper les escaliers. Il arriva dans la chambre et vit Darling tenir le fameux bébé, Naruto s'approcha en douceur ne voulant pas se faire réprimander par ses maîtres. Le blond se posta à l'opposer de sa maîtresse qui faisait basculer le berceau légèrement, le renard en profita et essaya de regarder mais une main le toucha le faisant sursauter pour l'agripper et le monter pour mieux voir le berceau

- Désolé Naruto de t'avoir un peu délaisser ces derniers mois, s'excusa Jim en portant le petit renard, je te présente Junior un nouveau membre de la famille

Le couple se mirent à caresser Naruto entre les oreilles ce qui lui fit un soupir de bien être.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jim et Darling préparaient leur bagage pour un voyage d'affaire du mari faisait rouspéter Naruto dut au faite qu'il allait laisser le bébé tout seul mais le couple le rassura en disant qu'il avait tante Chiyo qui allait s'occuper d'eux. Cette dame Naruto l'avait en horreur, c'est une vieille sorcière qui prenait toujours la défense de ses deux chats siamois contrairement au blond il était vraiment des chats. Il avait donc décidé de rester près du bébé pour s'en occuper mais Chiyo ne l'entendait pas comme cela et le ficha hors de la chambre comme un malpropre se disant qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche. En bas, les deux siamois détruisaient tout sur leur passage s'attirant les foudres du renard qui les vira mais la femme entendu du boucan et descendit et virent ses deux animaux pleuraient sur le sol et Naruto pas très loin. Chiyo énervé du comportement du renard l'emmena à un magasin pour lui mettre une muselière mais le blond se débattit et sortit de la boutique avec la muselière sur le nez malgré ses efforts, Naruto essaya de se transformer en humain pour enlever l'affreux truc mais sans succès, il avait plus mal et partit retransformer en renard. Soudain, il se fit pourchasser par des chiens des rues qui avaient élu domicile dans ce quartier. Le blond se redevint humain pour se dissimuler un peu son odeur malgré la douleur de la muselière. Son stratagème échoua, les chiens s'approcha de lui dangereusement. Quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un le sauva des chiens un grand chat noir ressemblant à une panthère mais en plus petit. Ce dernier se transforma en quelqu'un que Naruto reconnu.

- Petit renard que fais-tu dans les quartiers c'est mal fréquenter ici? demanda Sasuke âgé maintenant de 17 ans

- J'ai eu des petits problèmes avec une personne, dit Naruto en regardant le brun qui compris en voyant la muselière

- Je vois il va falloir enlever sa de ton joli minois. Aller! Viens je sais où aller, sourit le chat

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc de la ville en forme animal. Sasuke avait remarqué que sous sa forme "humaine" son blond souffrait. Ils arrivèrent au parc et profita que le garde fasse sa pose pour aller voir un ami castor.

- Salut Neji! J'aurai besoin de ton aide, salua Sasuke

- Sasuke ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit accompagné, ria le castor, t'as besoin de quoi?

- Que tu enlève la muselière de mon ami, expliqua le brun et Neji s'exécuta en mordant la lanière retenant la muselière et le blond fut de nouveau libre

- Merci Sasuke, sourit Naruto

- De rien petit renard et merci à toi vieux, répondit Sasuke

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, j'ai gagné un nouvel objet, salut! dit le castor

Et les deux garçons reprirent forme humaine et discutèrent du pourquoi Naruto était comme cela

- Cette sorcière, elle ne connaît rien des lois de notre gouvernement ou quoi? s'énerva Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est naturel chez elle et puis on a pu se revoir même si c'était le hasard, ria le blond

- Tu sais petit renard t'es le premier renard que je croise, dit le chat, d'habitude c'est des chats, des panthères, des ours, des serpents, des chiens mais jamais de renard et encore moins d'aussi mignon

- Me...Merci, balbutia Naruto et l'estomac de ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre faisait rire Sasuke et rougir le blond

- Alors voyons ce qu'on peut faire pour ce petit ventre, sourit le brun

Et ils partirent pour chez Ichiraku le restaurant de ramens. Sasuke alla vers la porte de derrière transformer en chat et gratta la porte de service et vit le vieux Teuchi. Ce dernier vit le chat noir et le reconnut en appelant sa Co-cuisinière et Sasuke miaula pour attirer l'attention du chef vers les caisses, il le suivit et vit un petit renard avec une clochette autour du cou.

- Oh! Je vois tu as emmené un ami avec toi il est mignon, sourit Teuchi à Sasuke, si tu veux mon avis tu devrais le garder celui là

Naruto le regarda bizarrement ayant entendu ses dernières paroles

- Celui là? Demanda le blond

- Oh ce n'est rien tu vois Teuchi et un peu familier avec moi vu que je viens souvent, expliqua Sasuke ( je sais Sasuke qui vient souvent dans un restaurant de ramen c'est étrange)

Le chef sortit une table une chandelle et un plat de ramen pour deux. Sasuke incita le blond a gouté. Ce dernier le fit et le chef commença à jouer de l'accordéon mettant de l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils prirent tous les deux accidentellement une nouille qui les relia, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent les faisant rougir tous les deux et Sasuke offrit une pate de poisson nommait Naruto qui fit sourire le blond.

Ils partirent main dans la main dans les rues de la cité allant dans le parc s'assoir sur un banc, leurs mains toujours liés ensemble.

- Je t'aime Naruto, dit Sasuke

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, pleura le blond de joie

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un ballet endiablé dont le blond laissa la domination au brun. Ce dernier bascula son renard pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui et lâcha les lèvres de Naruto par manque d'air mais un filet de salive les relier encore. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur baiser où ils passèrent tout leur sentiment. Sasuke commença à enlever le pan du vêtement du blond, dévoilant une peau halé. Le brun délaissa les deux muscles doux et délicieux pour s'attaquer à ce cou si tentant, léchant, suçotant, laissant de belles marques rougit pour montrer sa possession. Sasuke reprit les lèvres de Naruto dans un chaste baiser.

- Prépare toi pour la suite mon petit renard, ronronna le chat

Le brun prit un des tétons de son renard qui valut un petit hoquet de surprise de ce dernier, il tortura la petite chair rose de son amant en mordillant, suçotant et léchant quand à l'autre il se fit pincer légèrement. Naruto sentit une légère bosse se former entre ses jambes et sentit celle de Sasuke se frottant sur la sienne, un gémissement se fit entendre et le brun sourit perversement et recommença sa petite torture refaisant toucher encore et encore leur érection déjà présente. La langue de Sasuke partit au lobe de l'oreille de Naruto

- T'aimes bien Naruto? Souffla le brun

Il défit le reste du vêtement du renard dévoilant une érection bien visible que Sasuke prit en main pour commencer des va et viens. Naruto poussa un petit gémissement et déshabilla à son tour son amant dévoilant une peau pâle mais magnifique avec les reflets de la lune complète. Le renard ne put s'empêcher de penser de trouver le brun beau et la réciproque fut vrai, Sasuke trouva son blond magnifique avec ses yeux remplis de désir, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par son traitement, sa respiration saccadée, des marques rouge à certain endroit du cou.

- Tu es vraiment beau mon petit renard, sourit Sasuke

Naruto rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et le brun descendit un peu plus bas et souffla sur sa verge qui fit gémir le blond, il décida de continuer son traitement jusqu'à ce que son renard lui demande de le faire, ce qui arriva vite

- Sasu prends moi en bouche, supplia le blond

Le brun y fit l'englobant et commençant des va et viens, Naruto eut dut mal à retenir ses gémissement malgré sa main sur sa bouche et Sasuke le remarqua vite s'arrêtant

- Ne te retiens pas je veux t'entendre mon petit renard, je veux tout de toi, dit le chat

Le blond enleva ses mains et le brun sourit recommençant là où il était arrêté et il entendait son renard gémir sous son traitement.

- Sasu… Ah… Je…Je vais… Ah, souffla Naruto

Sasuke comprit mais ne s'enleva pas et le renard jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala sans difficulté

- Sasu… souffla Naruto

- Ce n'est pas finit petit renard, sourit le brun

Ce dernier ammena trois doigts aux lèvres de son amant qui y prit les lubrifiant bien. Dès que Sasuke trouva ses doigts assez lubrifié les retirant de cet antre de douceur déposant un baiser langoureux. Pendant que le brun entra un premier doigt dans l'intimité du renard qui trouvait cette intrusion gênant et grimaça

- Calme toi c'est seulement pour te préparer car je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, dit Sasuke qui comprit l'embarras de son amant

- Je… Je te fais confiance, chuchota Naruto

Le brun sourit et entra un deuxième doigt qui fit légèrement mal au blond et pour le calmer Sasuke fit des baisers papillons sur son corps avant de mettre un troisième doigt qui fit assez mal à Naruto et refit des va et viens sur sa verge de nouveau tendu qui calma de nouveau le renard.

Soudain, ses doigts touchèrent un point qui fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir au blond. Sasuke sourit, il l'avait trouvé.

Il enleva ses doigts pour enlever son pantalon délivrant sa verge tendu à l'extrême. Sasuke remonta les jambes du blond aux dessus des épaules et se plaça devant son intimité. Le chat le pénétra en douceur mais des larmes vinrent perler les yeux azurés du renard. Le brun s'arrêta laissant le blond s'habituer à sa présence en l'embrassant de partout comme pour se faire pardonner. Un coup de rein de Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger ce qu'il fit mais continuant doucement ne voulant pas faire de mal à son renard. Les gémissements de douleur se transforma en gémissement de plaisir. Il frappa de nouveau cette tache en son blond qui dit à son brun de toucher de nouveau à cet endroit de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Sasuke sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir et il prit la verge de Naruto lui impliquant le même rythme que ses mouvements dans un dernier coup la délivrance arriva Sasuke dans le blond et ce dernier entre eux. Leur respiration haletante emplissaient le silence de la nuit. Le chat se retirait du renard laissant le liquide chaud coulait entre ses cuisses

- Désolé, souffla le brun

- Pourquoi? Demanda le blond qui essaya de reprendre son souffle, je ne suis pas déçu de ma première fois

Sasuke sourit avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras qui commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée

- Je t'aime Naruto, dit le chat

- Moi aussi Sasuke, répondit le renard avant de s'endormir enveloppé du kimono de Naruto pour éviter d'avoir froid

Le soleil se leva doucement chatouillant les pupilles closes du blond qui se leva en sursaut et cela réveilla aussi Sasuke

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon petit renard? Demanda le chat d'une voix endormi

- C'est le matin et je dois rentrer, expliqua le renard

- Pourquoi dois-tu retourner là bas n'as-tu pas oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Dit Sasuke

- Ce n'était pas mes maîtres mais cette femme qui ne m'aime pas, fit Naruto

- Mon cœur regarde en bas, que vois tu? Renchérit le brun

- Je vois de magnifique jardin avec de joli maison, ria le blond

- Maintenant regarde plus loin, au-delà de la ville, au-delà des montagnes, au-delà des plaines, ajouta le chat, le monde nous appartient, le monde est à nous

- Mais Sasu je dois vraiment rentrer, je suis désolé, dit Naruto tristement

- J'ai compris. Aller! Viens petit renard, je te ramène chez toi, sourit Sasuke

Ils se baladèrent dans leur forme animal. Les amants passèrent devant un poulailler qui donna envie à Sasuke de jouer un peu

- Dit mon cœur as-tu déjà fait la chasse aux poules? Demanda le brun

- Non Sasu, je t'ai dit que je dois rentrer et on n'a pas le droit, dit Naruto

- Aller! Naru tu es un renard et je suis sur que tu vas adorer, sourit Sasuke

- Bon si tu le dis mais promets moi qu'on leur fera rien, paniqua Naruto

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, dit le chat en entrant dans l'enclos, regarde moi ces vieilles mémères, elles doivent être au travail depuis longtemps

Sasuke fit peur aux poules qui volaient dans tous les sens effrayées par le félin. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et les deux animaux partirent en courant

- Alors c'est marrant? Demanda Sasuke en fuyant

- Ah oui? Tu crois? Dit Naruto qui voulait vite partir mais le brun commença à prendre de l'avance, à cause du mal de hanche le renard se fit attrapa par une corde et emmenait. Pendant que le chat se cacha derrière un panneau

- Tu vois petit renard à chaque… fit Sasuke avant de voir le renard disparut, Naru! Naru où es-tu? Oh non! NARUTO!

Ce dernier était emmené jusqu'à la fourrière et mit dans une cage avec d'autre personne comme lui, des êtres mi humain-mi animaux

- Hey les gars vous avez vu ce qu'on nous amène un joli petit renard, dit un chien

- Tu as raison Kiba, ajouta un jeune petit loup

- Oh vous deux laissez le tranquille vous ne voyez pas qu'il est terrorisé, intervint une chatte, je me nomme Sakura et toi

- Naruto, répondit le blond

- Mais Naruto, c'est quoi cet objet autour de ton cou? Demanda Sakura

- Hey mais c'est un collier en forme de clochette, s'exclama Kiba, mais que fais-tu là alors?

- Hey ben j'étais avec Sasuke et… dit Naruto avant de se faire couper par le loup

- Il a recommencé, désolé mon gars mais tu t'es fais avoir en beauté ce gars est un vrai coureur il ne pense que à baiser avec des jolis petits garçons comme toi et très naif. Au faite je m'appelle Kakashi et tu peux me croire ce genre de mec tu ferais mieux de l'éviter et te trouver quelqu'un d'honnête car je me souviens, il a une semaine il était avec un gars qui la envoyait du jours au lendemain comme un malpropre

- Kakashi ne soit pas si pessimiste, râla Sakura

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Naruto, son cœur était brisé Sasuke l'avait trompé juste pour coucher avec lui, il s'en voulait d'être aussi naïf pourtant il était si gentil avec lui, le blond ne savait plus mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit pour le ramener chez lui.

De retour chez lui, Chiyo l'enchaîna à la niche pour éviter qu'il fugue et pour qu'il se tienne à carreau. Naruto pleura toutes les larmes de son corps devant la traitrise de Sasuke. Gaara et Lee vinrent rendre visite à leur vieil ami en évitant le sujet brun et de sa mésaventure dans la fourrière.

- Naru sa va? Demanda Gaara

- Laissez moi tranquille, je veux être seul, dit tristement le renard

- Allons! Naru, tu ne vas pas déprimer, où est la pile électrique qu'on a connu? Intervint Lee

- Il s'est sentit trahit, répondit Naruto

- Allons! Naru, laisse cet imbécile et vient un peu dehors, consola le raton laveur

Le renard laissa sa tête sortir et fit un petit sourire

- Merci les amis, dit Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit une latte dans le mur

- Mon cœur tu es là… sourit le brun avant de se recevoir deux regards noirs de la part de Lee et Gaara qui lui perdre son sourire, que se passe-t-il?

- Si tu veux Naru on peut s'en occuper, proposa Lee sous le signe négatif du blond mais cela ne calma pas les deux amants qui partirent laissant Naruto seul avec cet homme.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas bien apprécier, dit Sasuke, que t'arrive-t-il mon cœur?

- Non! Arrête immédiatement! s'énerva le renard, arrête avec tes « mon cœur », « mon petit renard » et autre surnom alors que au bout d'un moment tu vas me quitter autant arrêter maintenant notre relation si j'avais su quel genre de mec tu étais, on n'aurait jamais dut commencer

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Sasuke

- Ne fais pas l'innocent je suis au courant que tu es un coureur et que tu t'es rapproché de moi seulement pour coucher avec moi. En faite, dans tous cela, il n'y avait aucun sentiment alors que moi! J'y tenais vraiment et sache que je ne veux plus jamais te voir et que si on t'enferme ou des trucs comme sa tant mieux, je ne suis pas un objet, dit Naruto avant de rentrer dans sa niche pour pleurer

Le brun partit triste partant par l'endroit où il est rentré. Un orage commença à éclater et le blond était déprimé laissant des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, le renard vit un rat vers son périmètre. Il commença à grogner fort mais étant enchaîner, Naruto ne put pas le faire virer et le rongeur monta dans la gouttière. Le bruit réveilla la vieille femme

- Naruto! Tais-toi! s'énerva la vieille mais le blond grogner en essayant de lui parler du problème mais cela n'amplifier que la colère de la femme, tu vas voir si je descends!

La lumière s'éteint et Sasuke apparut en ayant entendu le renard grogner

- Que t'arrive-t-il petit renard? Demanda le brun paniqué

- Un rat… souffla Naruto en essayant de se dégager des chaines

- Où sa? Paniqua le chat

- En haut dans la chambre du bébé, tu peux passer sous le porche, expliqua le blond

- J'y vais et s'il te plait après je veux te parler, dit Sasuke

- D'accord, répondit le renard et le brun partit à la recherche du rongeur et il trouva facilement la chambre du bébé, transformer en chat il partit à la chasse du rat et l'attaqua dans toute la chambre et par accident fit tomber le lit de l'enfant qui pleurait cela réveilla la femme. Naruto réussit à se libérer couru jusqu'à la chambre et entendit les pleures du bébé l'inquiétant ainsi que l'état de Sasuke qui venait de tuer le rat. Il vit le blond pénétrait dans la salle et le brun sourit.

- Naruto sache que se que tu as entendu… dit le chat mais Naruto le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras

- Désolé Sasuke, je ne voulais pas mais quand j'ai entendu sa, cela m'a blessé... pleura le renard

- Naruto, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment que tu es mon âme sœur. Mon petit renard je ferai tout pour toi, sourit le brun

- Je t'aime aussi mon chat, marmonna Naruto

Une lumière stoppa les amoureux, c'était Chiyo qui s'occupait du bébé en l'absence des vrais maitres de Naruto. Elle sépara de nouveau les deux amants l'un dans le placard et l'autre dans le grenier. La femme appela la fourrière en les enfermant. Naruto essaya d'enfoncer la porte mais rien elle ne cédait pas, le blond paniqué.

Les maitres de Naruto vit de la lumière chez eux et courut en apprenant que l'animal qu'il embarque à faillit tuer un bébé, à côté Gaara et Lee n'en revenaient pas Sasuke avait osé faire cela. Les maitres parlaient avec Chiyo qui leur expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé le renard et le chat que la fourrière a emmené près du berceau. Jim ouvrit à Naruto dans le grenier qui courut pour leur montrer quelque chose que ses maitres comprirent facilement qu'ils avaient un problème, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre du bébé et le blond tira le rideau et Jim vit le rat mort.

Dehors Gaara et Lee entendirent le cri de Chiyo dut au rat.

- Un rat? S'étonna la panthère, il était là pour cela

- Je m'en veux pour lui, dit le raton laveur, pauvre Naru, perdre son amour

- Dans ce cas trouvons le fourgon avant tout pour le bonheur de Naru, conclut Lee avant de courir utilisant son flaire sous le regard de son amant qui paniquait, il avait sans doute juger Sasuke trop vite à cause de son apparence de vaurien mais maintenant c'était le bonheur de leur ami qui est en jeu donc ils feront tout pour lui. La panthère sentit la trace de Sasuke et ils se mirent à courir rattrapant durement le char à quelque mètres de la fourrière mais le véhicule ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Un peu plus loin, les maitres de Naruto roulaient pour récupérer l'amant du renard. Lee poussa la fourgonnette qui bascula sur le côté. La voiture de Jim s'arrêta et le blond sortit vite et partit voir Sasuke qui n'était pas blessé

- C'est toi mon petit renard, sourit le brun

- Oui je leur ai montré le rat et ils ont compris que tu étais innocent, expliqua Naruto, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi

Sasuke sourit, un petit bruit retentit et le renard vit Lee a moitié renverser par la fourgonnette. Gaara pleurait devant le corps de son amant. Jim appela vite une ambulance. Le brun prit son blond dans ses bras sachant à quel point il tenait à la panthère.

Le soir de Noel, tout le monde était heureux Naruto vivait avec Sasuke depuis l'incident, ils avaient quatre petits enfants dont trois petit renard et un chat ayant le caractère pile électrique de Naruto alors que les trois renard avaient le caractère de Sasuke plutôt calme et posé mais cela n'arrive que lorsque le blond n'est pas dans les parages. Le fils de Jim et Darling avait bien grandit il pouvait maintenant marcher à quatre pattes. Une photo fut prise libérant une énorme fumée, Jim ouvrit la fenêtre et il vit de nouveau invité. Gaara et Lee qui avait survécu mais ayant le pied dans le pâtre depuis son accident ils avaient comme projet d'avoir un enfant mais en voyant le cadet hyperactif du couple ils ne savaient pas, enfin surtout le raton laveur qui se demandait comment Sasuke arrivait à le gérer mais ayant Naruto avec lui il sait que ensemble ils pouvaient réussir beaucoup de chose. Leur couple était vite apprécier et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble le brun n'est pas allé voir ailleurs et cela surprenait énormément les amis de Sasuke qui ne cherchaient pas à comprendre.

Sasuke regardait son amant amoureusement et l'embrassa langoureusement sous l'accord du blond qui répondit rapidement. Ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne pourraient les séparer même pas la mort… enfin peut être le cadet de leur enfant qui était très possessif envers Naruto, c'est la seul chose qu'il tient de Sasuke. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était deux fois plus possessif montrant bien à son fils que c'était son blond, son mari, son âme sœur, sa propriété, et ils vécurent heureux et réunies.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en avez trouvez. J'espère que cette fic vous a plus en tout cas laissez vos avis et j'en prendrais note. Merci


End file.
